


Happily Ever After?

by barnaby317



Series: It's Over [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Marriage, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you go, the happy ever after you all begged for after "It's All Over But The Crying", kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After?

**Author's Note:**

> You all begged for the Happy Ending, I tried :)

‘ _Well, Kitten, you didn’t think the girl would grow a pair, did you_?’ She shook her head to clear the voice away, eerily the voice sounded like her mother.

And as she pressed the lock button on her phone, she had to agree. Indeed, she hadn’t counted on Kara growing a pair and leaving her after the horrific treatment she had been dishing out since they’d gotten married a few months ago.

Of course, she hadn’t counted on many things. She hadn’t counted on becoming a monster.

When she’d proposed to Kara, and yes it was her idea to include the Kryptonian customs in the ceremony, she had thought that their life together would be a picnic. Just as it had been since she’d first kissed the intimidated, shy woman who stood before her in those ridiculous glasses.

And that’s exactly what she’d become. A monster. A woman who didn’t trust her partner, even when she knew the girl didn’t have an unfaithful bone in her body. She’d become someone who was obsessed, treated her wife like a possession even though Kara would stay by her side no matter what and then she’d become the one to question loyalties, to question every little move Supergirl made.

Sure she could blame it on being cautious, protective, hell she could even blame it on being worried but in the end all she could blame it on was being insecure. Insecurity that was not warranted at all, given that Kara had willingly and freely married her.

Sighing heavily, she opened up the phone again and left her finger hovering over the contacts icon. Pressing it lightly she watched as it opened and smiled sadly when her thumb, as if it had a mind of its own, scrolled through to find ‘Kara’ in the list. She allowed her thumb to hover over the name for mere seconds before taking a deep breath of confidence and tapping down.

‘Hi you’ve reached Kara, leave me a message and I’ll be sure to get back to you as soon as I’m able. Thanks’ Cat smiled just at the sound of the voice but the smile didn’t reach her eyes the way it used to at the mere sound of that voice. Pushing the end call button without leaving a message she placed the phone carefully on the desk, it wasn’t what she’d hoped for. She’d hoped Kara would pick up, that they could have a conversation, talk this through like adults.

Picking up the phone again, she quickly found the one name she knew would know where her wife was.

‘Cat?’

‘Where is she?’

She heard a sigh on the other end ‘she wouldn’t tell me. She knew you’d end up calling me.’

‘Alex, don’t lie to me.’

‘I swear Cat. I have no idea.’

She hung up the phone without giving Alex a chance to say anything further. Standing and making her way quickly through the outer office area she stepped into her personal elevator. The car would already be waiting, and it was. She instructed the driver to Kara’s old apartment, the Super Squad had kept it and used it as Supergirl HQ once she’d found out they’d commandeered an empty office at CatCo.

Exiting the car as soon as it stopped at the curb she made her way into the building. Cat Grant did not run, especially in five inch heels but she was damn well close as she took the stairs as fast as her tight fitting skirt would allow.

Finally arriving in front of the apartment, in one piece, she took out the key. It was something she’d never had to do, even in the beginning of their relationship, Kara always knew when she was there.

Opening the door, she stopped. The apartment was completely empty, except for one single lone object sitting on the counter immediately to her right. Kara’s wedding ring.

‘ _Well you certainly are an idiot, aren’t you Kitten_.’ Her mother’s voice again popped into her head.

It was at that point that she did something she hadn’t done since she was a girl sitting beside her ailing father. She broke down and cried.

It was some hours later when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her that she felt hope. Looking up however her eyes met familiar brown. Alex, Alex was the one that had been holding her as she cried.

‘Tell me where she is Alex.’

‘I honestly don’t know Cat.’

‘I was so horrible Alex, what have I done?’

Alex’s lips turned up infinitesimally ‘you broke the Sunny Danvers persona.’

Her head shook ‘it was never my intention to turn into an asshole Alex.’

‘Nevertheless you did.’ Alex nudged her lightly ‘come on, I’ll take you home.’

It was as if time moved so much slower over the next weeks. She didn’t know how to cope.

Alex came by the penthouse, every day, to help her with Carter. She couldn’t even bear the sight of her own son and it fell to her sister-in-law to do the most basic parental tasks.

Eventually she stopped counting the days, the weeks even the months that went by. Until now.

Looking up at the slight flutter of her curtains she saw the red skirt before the rest of the body registered. ‘You came back?’

The voice that spoke sounded nothing like her wife’s ‘I heard you’ve been neglecting your son.’

At that her head turned sharply to scrutinise the woman standing before her, narrowing her eyes ‘who are you to tell me how to raise my son when you walked away?’ she spat.

‘If you hadn’t been playing the part of the abuser I wouldn’t have.’

She turned her eyes away, even if it was the truth ‘without a word Kara.’

‘I told you I was leaving.’ She held out the papers that she held tightly clutched in her hands, there were two sets ‘I’m petitioning for divorce and custody of Carter given your recent neglect.’

Again her head turned sharply to regard the woman before her ‘was that your plan all along? Marry me to take my child since you can’t have any of your own?’

‘Ouch.’ Kara stepped forward and dropped the papers on the desk before turning to the door again ‘you have twelve hours before my attorney picks those up.’

And as soon as the young woman was out the window she called Alex ‘she’s in town and trying to take my son away from me.’

‘What?!?’ Alex clearly knew nothing of it, it wasn’t her that had spilled ‘no Kara wouldn’t do that.’

‘She just personally delivered the petitions.’ She sighed ‘I have twelve hours to sign them.’

She could hear Alex on the other end talking to someone ‘I have eyes on her, I’ll go and talk her out of it Cat.’

‘Don’t, just tell me where she is, I have to try to at least… I don’t know.’

‘You have to make her see you’ve changed.’

‘That’s just the thing Alex, have I?’

‘I have been seeing you every day for the last six months, you have.’ So it’s been six months since she’d broken down in Alex’s arms. She could hear Alex talking to someone again ‘she’s at the penthouse. I’m thinking Carter called her.’

‘Can you be there, just to ensure I don’t kill him.’

‘I’m more worried about you attempting to kill Kara.’ She heard the heavy sigh ‘I’ll be there.’

She was never more glad that she’d become quite good friends with her sister-in-law than when she walked into the penthouse fifteen minutes later. In one corner stood Kara, Carter holding her hand and hiding behind her, even from here she could see he was scared and in the other corner stood Alex, attempting to reason with her sister.

‘Enough!’ She called as she quietly closed the door behind her ‘Carter, take a deep breath and let it out very slowly, just the way Aunt Alex showed you.’ She watched as her son took a shuddering breath and let it out slowly before turning her eyes to her wife ‘you’re upsetting him.’

Kara turned to look down at Carter as if now only just realising his distress ‘Gosh Carter, I’m sorry.’

‘It’s okay Kara’ Carter managed between shuddering breaths.

‘No Buddy it’s not, whatever is happening between your mom and me, shouldn’t have to affect you.’

‘Why is there anything’ he cut himself off as he took another shuddering breath ‘going on anyway?’

She was the one that answered ‘I wasn’t treating Kara the way a person deserves to be treated properly, this is my fault Carter.’

He turned to look at her ‘I heard you arguing all the time.’

She nodded ‘I don’t know why and I haven’t got an explanation for you Carter.’

He turned back to Kara and pulled his hand from hers ‘you left and then she was sad all the time’ he looked to Alex then ‘Aunt Alex would have to come by just to get me ready for school.’ He looked back to Kara ‘even if she was being an ass, why did you leave me?’

And before she could berate him for calling her an ass, as true as it was, Kara knelt before him ‘I didn’t have the strength to go on anymore, I may be Supergirl and physically strong but I was hurting inside and when people are hurting inside they say and do stupid things.’

‘Yeah like leave town without telling their family’ Alex murmured clear enough for them all to hear.

Carter was the one to break the moment again ‘why didn’t you just tell her she was treating you badly?’

‘The truth is, I did Carter.’

Her own eyebrow rose at that, she couldn’t remember Kara coming to her telling her things were getting bad between them, except suddenly she remembered. There were moments, a stuttering Kara trying to talk to her over the tapping of fingers on a keyboard as she wrote her next big expose for the magazine. There was that one night when Carter was with his father that they’d attempted a date night, one she’d had to cancel at the last minute to attend a meeting. There were all the moments in bed, when she’d cared to actually sleep in their bed, that Kara would pull away from her when she attempted to cuddle in.

And now there were tears streaming down her cheeks as she realised that the signs were there.

Standing she moved to the side bureau to retrieve her tumbler and reached for the scotch before quickly changing her mind, the point of this was to show her wife that she’d changed, having a drink now would jeopardise that. That was not what she wanted at all.

What she wanted was Kara in their home. Kara in their bed, holding her as she slept, not even really caring if they made love or not, just wanting to hold and be held. She wanted Kara in her life because a life without her felt empty.

Sitting the tumbler back down she turned to Alex ‘could you take him for a little while, I think Kara and I need to talk.’

Carter nodded to Kara as if he was telling her he wouldn’t runaway ‘it’ll be okay.’

After Carter and Alex left they’d stood there for minutes in silence before she spoke ‘I know sorry is never going to be enough for the way I treated you but is there any way that I can prove to you I’ve changed?’

Kara stood, staring across the room ‘I don’t know Cat.’

‘Alright, will you at least give me a chance to prove that I have?’

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘It’s been seventeen hours, nineteen minutes and twenty-three, no twenty-five seconds since I brought you home.’

‘Very funny Cat.’

She smirked ‘thought I’d begin counting the good since you counted the bad.’

‘I counted the good.’

She chuckles before remembering what happened nine months ago, that awful feeling she’d had as she listened to Kara’s voice-mail.

But after three months of taking it slow, dating again and generally being a family again had brought them here to this moment, after spending seventeen hours, twenty-one minutes and nineteen seconds making love and remembering all that had brought them together in the first place.


End file.
